thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapped
'Trapped, '''or '''Jayden's Story '''in American releases, is the first episode of the fourth season. Plot One evening, the narrow guage engines were all at the sheds, resting for the busy week ahead. "I think it would be a good idea to listen to a story! One that's alliterative, rhyming, and has a musical tune." said Bertram. "Well, maybe one with not such a Shakespeare touch," suggested Mighty. "Hey! I respect William Shakespeare! Don't ever question him!" scolded Bertram. "Shut up. We weren't questioning anything, we just want a story that's not so complex," retorted Mac. "Complex stories aren't my cup of tea," added Peter Sam, "but it needs lots of drama and suspense." "Well," said Jayden thoughtfully, "I can't deliver those things, but do you all want to know the story of how I got in the mine?" "Yes! Yes!" said all of the engines. "We don't need to know," chuckled Peter Sam, "since we were there when it happened!" "What ''we?" asked Duncan. "We as in Falcon, Duke, and I." replied Peter Sam. "Well, then!" said Jayden, and this was the story Jayden told: Duke was waiting at a station on the Mid Sodor Railway for Jayden to arrive. "I know he's an old engine, but he's usually not as slow as this..." Then, he heard the sound of an engine puffing towards the station. "It must be him!" thought Duke to himself, but it turned out it was only Falcon with some slate. "Hello Duke!" called Falcon, "How are you on this fine morning? Being an old fusspot, I guess!" Duke said nothing for a moment. "I want to know where Jayden is." explained Duke, "He hasn't come and he has to pass by with his coal trucks before I can continue on to the main station." Falcon thought for a second or two, but then said, "I don't know! The last time I saw him was when we was near that old coal mine!" A worried look crossed Duke's face. "Oh, dear! The trucks must've pushed him into the mine!" "Granpuff, you worry too much. Jayden can take care of himself," replied Falcon, but Duke didn't listen. "Quick, we must rescue him at once!" Falcon left his slate on a siding and raced off to the coal mine, but when he looked inside, he couldn't see anything at all except a thick wall of coal blocking the mine. "Jayden can't be in there. It's way too thick." thought Falcon and he puffed away... Jayden paused. "What happened? And how did you get stuck in that mine?" asked Duncan. Jayden chuckled. "Well, Duke's accusations are true. I did get stuck in a mine. See, I was taking some trucks and I crashed. But that caused an avalanche. Nobody knew I was in it though, so I was left and forgotten for over a century until recently. Some explorers found me and put me back into service, as you know." "What a wonderful story! A happy ending for sure!" said Rusty. "Not the kind of story of I was expecting, but still good!" added Bertram. Duncan laughed. "Sir Handel, I can't believe you were that clueless. DIdn't you know Jayden was behind the rocks?" Sir Handel scoffed. "I was young back then, what do you expect?" Jayden smiled. "I'm so lucky to be here. Thank you all! You've been so kind to me!" The engines cheered and whistled. "Hooray for Jayden! Hip, hip, hooray!" "Will stop that racket?" grumbled Duke grumpily, "I'm trying to sleep..." "Sorry, Mr. Fusspot," teased Sir Handel. "That's enough storytelling for tonight." yawned Skarloey, "We have a lot to do tomorrow." and the engines went to sleep. Characters *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duke *Duncan *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Jayden *Rheneas (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Luke (cameo) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes